Amaruk
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: Adopted by: MissTuffcy
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Part of the SWPA "Spirit World Protection Agency", Kurama has to pose as one of the under-cover agent's wife to keep him from a hit-man that was ordered to kill his lover, Loren, and Loren's family. Loren was assumed to have information that would damage and reveal a hidden illegal trading organization, Thus the end of his life and the start of his lover's turmoil. How will Kurama put up with the stress of his new environment. More importantly, how will he coop with the lost of his lover.

**Here is alittle more information to help you understand the story more: Loren is a demon. Kurama is half human, he doesn't know about his demon side. There are 4 worlds. Demon world, human world, Upper world(Heaven) and Underworld(Hell). Reikai is hidden but sometimes referred to as a world because it is a prison separated from everything else. It is also a base for SWPA.**

**Warning: Character Death, Violence, Gore, Language.**

**

* * *

**

**Amaruk**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Loren sighed as he walked up to his house. _'Another long day a work....'. _Loren had bright blonde and bright ice blue eyes. He was an ice demon, pale as ever. He looked up at his house and stared as if he were admiring it for the first time. It was a large home, but not as large as a mansion. He shook his head and unlocked the door, opening. Once he opened the door, he was attacked by two small children. He chuckled. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" They both chanted. One was a small girl with bright red hair and eyes like his; Lyn. The other was a boy with bright blonde hair and bright green eyes; Kyle.

"Hello you two. Where is your mother?" Loren asked. They both smiled and pointed at the kitchen.

"Makin' yoow some food!" They both exclaimed, grinning. Loren chuckled and sat the two down. Both children frowned.

"Daddy, why you covered in blood?" Kyle asked. His sister clung to his side, looking to be on the verge of crying.

"Yo-yoow not dyin'?" Lyn asked quietly. Loren smiled and shook his head. He ruffled both kids heads.

"No kiddoes. I had a run in with a few demons. That's all. You two go tell your mother I'm here while I take a shower." Loren said. Both children smiled and nodded. They ran to the kitchen. Loren walked upstairs to his bedroom. He picked up 3 pieces of paper and sighed. On it, written in ancient demon dialect, was instructions on how to take care of his four children and his lover. He had been waiting from a call from Reikai to tell them what he knew. He just had a feeling something would go wrong though. So he wrote these papers to give to Reikai if he were to die. He wanted his family to be treated how they were suppose to.

"Loren?" Loren looked up. Standing in the doorway was his mate, the mother of his four children and soon to be five; Kurama. Kurama had bright red hair and bright green eyes. His skin, like Loren's, was pale but not as pale. Kurama was frowning in the doorway, wearing only one of Loren's shirts that came down alittle above his knees. Loren tried to smile, but it didn't change Kurama's expression. "Are you hurt? Lyn and Kyle told me that you said you had a run in with-"

"-Honey, don't worry. I'm fine." Loren assured, smiling gently.

"But you're covered in blood!" Kurama exclaimed. Loren stood up and made his way to his mate.

"Honey, I'm fine. Honestly!" Loren whispered. He kissed Kurama on the forehead. Kurama looked up at Loren with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you Loren..." Kurama whispered. He looked down, his shoulders shaking. "I don't know if I could live on without you...The kids would be devastated if you were to die too..." Kurama let out a choked sob. Loren frowned. He wrapped his arms tightly around his smaller mate.

"You...won't lose me." Loren whispered. Loren pulled away, keeping Kurama at arms length to look into his eyes. He smiled. Kurama's gaze shifted to the papers Loren never let go of.

"What are those, Loren?" Kurama asked, his gaze shifting from the papers, back to Loren. Loren looked surprised.

"What? These? Oh. Nothing, nothing. Some working papers is all." Loren said. Kurama nodded. He smiled weakly afterwards.

"You take a shower. I'm going to finish up dinner. It should be ready by the time you get out the shower. And when you get out the shower, check on Sage and Ian." Kurama said. Loren nodded. He leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his lover's lips and watched him walk out. Loren looked at the papers and sighed.

"Working papers indeed." Loren mumbled. Loren walked into the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

---

Kurama smiled as he watched Kyle and Lyn set the table. He chuckled when they started arguing about the forks and spoons. "No! The desert go here and the sal goes there!" Lyn yelled. Kyle shook his head and glared at Lyn.

"I know what I doin'!" Kyle shouted.

"Obyesly not!" Lyn shouted back.

"Lyn, Kyle, stop yelling at each other!" Kurama frowned. Both children looked at him. "Now apologize."

"Sowwie..." They both said. Kurama shook his head and smiled slightly. He walked back into the kitchen to get the food. Kyle and Lyn looked at each other.

"Feel that?" Kyle asked.

"Wha?" Lyn asked. She hopped up on the chair and swung her legs under the table, waiting for food.

"You not feel it?" Kyle asked, taking the seat next to his sister. Kurama came back out the kitchen and set the table with food.

"Wha you feel?" Lyn asked. Kyle frowned.

"A present!" Kyle said. Lyn grinned widely.

"Really?! Is it a big one?" Lyn asked. Kurama chuckled as he listened to half their conversation. Loren came in holding their 10 month old and 1 year old sons. the 10 month old had red and blonde locks, and his eyes were green; Sage. Their 1 year old had curly blonde locks and bright blue eyes; Ian. The very spitting image of Loren.

"Yes!" Kyle shouted, glaring at Lyn. "You not feel it?!"

"Where is it?!" Lyn asked, excitedly. Loren raised an eyebrow as he sat Sage and Ian into their high chairs. Sage giggled and reached out for Kurama.

"Mama!" Sage exclaimed. Kurama chuckled and kissed Sage on his forehead.

"Time to eat little one." Kurama said. He sat down in the seat nearest the two high chairs. Loren sat next to Kurama.

"Daddy!" Kyle yelled angrily. Loren looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Loren asked.

"You not feel it!? Am I only one to feel it?! The present!" Kyle yelled. Kurama shushed him.

"Don't yell at the dinner table Kyle." Kurama scolded. Lyn picked at her peas and scrunched up her face.

"Does I really hafta eat these purple thing?" Lyn asked. Kurama and Loren blinked. Loren grinned.

"Lyn, what purple thing?" Kurama asked. Kyle snickered when Lyn pointed at the green peas.

"That's not purple! It's green!" Kyle said, forgetting about the 'present' he felt. Kurama looked at Sage, who started banging and whining. Ian shot Sage a look and growled. Loren stared at Ian curiously. Kyle shoved a mouthful of peas and mash potatoes in his mouth. Lyn was chewing on chicken and Ian was slowly eating his corn. Kurama started feeding Sage than handed him the spoon to feed himself. Loren was eating the mash potatoes and Kurama just sat up straight and picked up his spoon when Loren, Kyle, and Ian dropped their spoon. Lyn and Kurama looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Kurama and Lyn asked at the same time. Ian frowned and looked at Kurama. Loren stood up and walked to the window. He stared out it. Lyn looked at Kurama and frowned.

"Mommy, what are they doing? I'm scared." Lyn cried. Kurama motioned her over. Lyn jumped out the chair and ran around the table to Kurama. Kurama picked her up and looked over at Kyle, who jumped from the table and ran over to Loren. Lyn rubbed Kurama's stomach.

"Is my baby sister okay?" Lyn asked quietly. Kurama smiled slightly and nodded. Ian squirmed in his high chair. Sage continued to eat.

"Mommy..." Ian said. Kurama looked at Ian. He stood up and sat Lyn down. He walked to Ian and picked him up out of his high chair and sat him down on the floor. He picked Sage up, who held on to his bowl of food, and went back to his chair. Lyn jumped up to let her mother sit than she pulled the chair next to Kurama's even closer so she could hug him. Kurama sat Sage on one of his legs as the 10 month old continued to shove food in his mouth. Kurama motioned Ian over. Ian looked at Kyle and Loren, than ran over to Kurama. Kurama pulled him up on his other leg. He looked over at Loren.

"Loren, what's going on?" Kurama asked. Kyle turned to look at his mother.

"A present outside! Now there more than one. Like...alot of them!" Kyle said, frowning. He looked up at his father. "Daddy, will mommy be not safe?" Loren frowned.

"It is a possibility none of us will be safe..." Loren whispered. He walked over to the phone and dialed. "Hello? This is Loren speaking....I think they know...Do you think it is possible for you to send someone over? Thank you..." Loren hung up. He looked back at the window and frowned. Koenma probably wasn't even in still. Meaning he wasn't able to tell them the information he'd gathered. "Kyle, stay away from the window." Kyle turned to look at his father. He pouted and moved from the window. That's when the window broke. A large glass shard was embedded in Kyle's arm, which made him scream loudly.

"Kyle!" Kurama and Loren exclaimed. Loren quickly made his way over to his son, who was laying on the floor crying. "Shit..." Loren cursed. There was blood pouring from his arm wound. Kurama stood and sat Ian and Sage down in the chair. Sage started crying.

"Mama!" Sage cried. Ian and Lyn patted his head. Kurama ran over to Kyle and Loren. Loren pulled the glass piece out of Kyle's arm. Kurama ripped a long strip from the shirt he was wearing and wrapped it around Kyle's arm. He lifted Kyle to him and cradled him in his arms.

"Shhh...Don't cry Kyle, It's going to be alright....please don't cry..." Kurama said gently. He stood up and looked at Loren. Loren could see the fear in his mate's eyes. "L-Loren, what's going on?"

"Honey, I want you to take the kids and go in-" Loren was cut off as something flew through the window and tackled him. Kurama gasped and his eyes widened.

"Loren!" Kurama cried. He backed away slightly when yellow eyes looked up to him. The creature growled. Kurama looked down to see Loren was unconscious, or dead as he suspected. He backed away as the creature slowly stalked towards him. An ice shard flew and embedded itself into the creature's skull. It dropped as green blood gushed out of its head. Kurama gasped. He looked back over to the table to see Ian standing ontop of the table glaring at the creature.

"Mommy...." Ian said, holding his hands out. Sage's crying grew louder. Lyn joined in with him, as well as Kyle.

"D-Daddy is dead?" Kyle asked with a sniffle. At that, they heard a groan. They looked over at Loren, who sat up rubbing his head.

"What the hell..." Loren mumbled as he stared at the dead creature. He looked up at Ian and blinked. Kurama walked back to the table and sat Kyle down.

"Loren, what is that thing?" Kurama asked. Loren looked at it.

"It's a demon." Loren said. Kurama looked at Loren confusedly. Loren chuckled. "Some demons are really ugly and horrifying while some are as pretty and handsome as me." Loren grinned. Kurama chuckled. Kurama walked over to Loren, stepping over the ugly thing on the floor. He bent in front of Loren and stared him in the face. Loren leaned back alittle and stared at Kurama. "What?"

"Tell me the truth....What is going on? For the past 5 months you have been coming home covered in blood...and now this...." Kurama looked at where the demon _**was**_. "What-!" He heard a scream. Both Loren and Kurama looked over at the table with their kids. They were on top of the table. The demon was trying to bite at Lyn. He was clawing at her face and body as Ian and Kyle beat on him with plates and stabbed him with forks and knives. Sage was crying. Kurama stood up quickly. "Lyn!" He ran over towards the creature and pulled at it's tail. The demon roared and spun around. Knocking Ian and Kyle away. They fell off the table and hit their heads and arms going down. Sage's chair was knocked over and he fell, hitting his head. The demon growled and jumped on Kurama. Kurama yelped and fell backwards with the demon on top. Loren stood and growled. He dashed over at the clawing demon and punched the top of it's head. The demon slid off Kurama and under the table and hit the wall. Loren helped his trembling mate up.

"Are you okay? Where are you hurt at?" Loren asked quickly. Kurama clung to Loren. Loren looked at their unconscious kids. He picked up Kyle and Ian. He handed them to Kurama. He than picked up Lyn and Sage. Sage was crying even more now. "Hurry, come this way!" Kurama followed Loren. Loren led him to a part of the house he didn't know existed. Loren walked them into a room that had no windows. "I want you to stay in here. Don't come out! I will be back to get you out." Loren sat Lyn and Sage down. Lyn had woken up on their way to this room. Kurama sat Ian and Kyle down. He looked at Loren as the larger man turned to leave.

"Loren!" Kurama shouted. Loren turned to look at him. Kurama hugged Loren tightly. Loren smiled and hugged Kurama back. He pulled away slightly to press a passionate kiss to Kurama. " I love you. Please come back safely.." Tears were streaming down Kurama's face. Loren smiled sadly.

"I love you too..." He pulled out three folded pieces of paper and put it in the pocket on the shirt Kurama was wearing. "Keep this with you." Loren gave Kurama one last kiss before he let him go. He grinned and turned. He walked out the door. He turned back around in the doorway. "And one more th-" Loren's eyes widened. Kurama took a step forward.

"L-Loren...?" Kurama asked. Sage and Lyn stared at their father. Kyle and Ian had just sat up when blood trickled down Loren's mouth. Kurama stepped forward again. "Loren!!"

"Daddy!" The four kids screamed. Loren smiled sadly. "I....love you...all....take care...of your mother..." Loren's eyes closed slowly. A wall of ice appeared where the door was. Kurama ran to it and banged on it.

"Loren, no!" Kurama cried. He slowly slid down the ice wall, still banging weakly on it. "No, no, no, nononononono..." Kurama sobbed. Kyle and Lyn ran over to their mother. They hugged him. Ian held Sage's hand and walked over to Kurama. They were all crying silently.

"M-Mommy? Is daddy gone?" Lyn asked. Kurama turned from the door. He shivered as he leaned back against the cold ice door. He nodded slowly.

"Daddy...is in a better place now..." Kurama said through tears. Lyn looked at the ice wall, than back to Kurama.

"Mommy, you're cold, lets move away from the wall." Lyn said. Kurama nodded. He looked at Kyle.

"Honey, how is your arm?" Kurama asked as he stood. Kyle looked at his arm. He frowned.

"It's alright, but what about you mommy? You have lotta scratches and bruises on your arms and face." Kyle said. Kurama smiled. They walked away from the wall and sat down. Lyn sat on the right of Kurama while Kyle sat on his left. The both had their hand on Kurama's stomach. Sage and Ian laid on Kurama's legs, their hands propped up on Kurama's thigh. Ian had a hand on Kurama's stomach while Sage clung to Kurama's leg. They all had silent tears going down their faces. What seemed like hours, Kyle and Ian felt a few presences outside of the ice wall. They both sat up and stared at it. Kyle frowned. Ian's grip on Kurama's shirt tightened. They both looked at their mother, who was still asleep with his head slightly bowed.

"Let me just blast through it!"

"No! Someone might be right there! Theer must have been a reason for him putting up this ice wall before he died!" Ian and Kyle looked at each other. Ian stood up and walked towards the ice wall.

"Ian, wait!" Kyle cried. The voices outside the wall stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

"It sounded like a kid."

"Would you two shut up! Move out the way, I'll melt the thing down!" Ian stepped back when the ice started to melt. He ran back over to Kurama and his siblings and clung to Kurama's still sleeping form. Three men walked through the melted iceway. The shortest of the bunch had black hair with a white starburst in the middle, blood red eyes, and an abnormal glowing purple eye in the middle of his forehead. Kyle and Ian stared at the men in fear, clinging to Kurama more. The second shortest was a man with black hair, cut short to his chin. He had deep brown eyes. The tallest had bright orange hair and small brown eyes.

"So this is Loren's family?" The second tallest asked. The short man snorted as he stared at them.

"Nothing but a human and a bunch of half-breed children." The man's eyes widened when he ducked as an ice shard was sent hurtling towards his head, with deadly precise aiming. Ian growled as he glared.

"Don' insult our daddy like that! Or our mommy! Or us!" Kyle yelled. That woke Lyn and Sage up. Lyn blinked a few times. She stared at the men. She gasped and pointed.

"What are they doing in here?! MOMMY MOMMY!!" Lyn yelled, shaking Kurama. Kurama's eyes popped open. He stared at Lyn. Lyn pointed a shaking finger at the three men. Kurama looked up and stiffened. He stared at the shorter of them all.

"Hi ma'am. My name is Yusuke Urameshi! I'm with the SWPA. We're truly sorry about the fact we didn't get here in time to save your husband." The second tallest said. He pointed at the orange haired man. "That's Kazuma Kuwabara." He than pointed at the shortest. "And that's H-" The glare he received from the shorter shut him up.

"Don't go spouting out names! There could be a spy still around here." The eyed man said. The three men noticed that none of the people in front of them were actually listening to what they were saying. They were all too busy staring at the three eyed man. "I am agent Dragon," He pointed to Yusuke. "Agent Mazoku," He pointed at Kuwabara. "Agent Idiot..."

"HEY!!" Kuwabara shouted. Kyle, Lyn, and Sage giggled. Ian just glared at them. Kurama looked uneasy.

"We need to get you all out of here...get what you need that is of importance to you and let's get moving." Yusuke said. The three nodded. The walked out but Kurama stopped. He stared at Loren's body. Kuwabara and Yusuke were talking to Kyle, Lyn, and Sage. Ian stopped and looked up at his mother.

"Mommy?" Ian asked. He moved back towards him. Kurama dropped to his knees and sobbed into his hands. The three men and three children stopped. They turned and looked at Kurama, who was crying over Loren's dead body. Sage started crying. Lyn and Kyle looked at him.

"What the hell is with human's and their damn crying!?" Agent Dragon growled. "They're so weak..." Yusuke walked over to Kurama.

"Hey, ma'am..." Yusuke placed at hand on Kurama's shoulder. Ian smacked it away and glared. He hugged his mother. Yusuke's eyes widened. Agen't Dragon growled. Loren's body went up in flames. Kurama screamed and backed away. Yusuke's eyes widened. "HIEI WHAT THE HELL?!" Agent Dragon- Hiei - snorted and turned.

"She just needs to get over his death." Hiei said. Yusuke growled. He helped the sobbing red head up. Ian clung to Kurama's leg as they walked.

* * *

**And that ends that. Hope you liked it.**

**Review please. **

**Minimum Goal: 5 reviews**

**Goal: 10+ reviews**


	2. Getting Situated & Finding Out The Truth

**Here is the next chapter, if you consider the prologue the first chapter.**

**Warning: Language.

* * *

**

**Amaruk**

**Getting Situated & Finding Out The Truth.

* * *

**

Kurama sat inside the carriage that his 'rescuers' had brought. The carriage was made out of fine gold and silver material. It wasn't that big and pulled by one gray dragon. They had treated all of their wounds.

Kurama was still wearing just Loren's shirt. He didn't feel like changing out of it. His kids were dressed in their pajamas still, but he had made them pack a lot of their cloths. Lyn had her long red hair in a bun. Kyle and Sage had their hair in a low pony-tail that rested on the base of their neck.

Kuwabara and Yusuke had helped the kids finish packing while Hiei accompanied Kurama in his room. Kurama looked down at his four children. Sage and Ian were on his lap, laying back against his chest, but not pressed against his stomach. Kyle and Lyn were on the sides of him. They both had a hand on his stomach. Kurama's head bowed slightly. His eyes drooped close and he fell asleep. Hiei stared at the redhead across from him. Yusuke was on one side of him while Kuwabara was on his other side, much to his dismay.

"I kinda see why Loren was so madly in love with her. She's beautiful…" Yusuke said. Kuwabara nodded in agreement. Hiei rolled his eyes and muttered.

"Idiot…" Hiei's gaze went from Kurama's bowed head to Ian's icy blue eyes. Ian glared at them.

"Don't look at my mommy like that…" Ian growled. The carriage got cold all of a sudden. Kurama shivered. Ian tilted his head back to look at his mother's face. Kurama's eyes opened slowly.

"Ian? Is that you?" Kurama whispered, referring to the temperature change. Ian nodded slowly. "Ian please don't be upset…I know you miss...your father…just please try to…stay strong…" Kurama smiled sadly, his eyes filled with unshed tears. Ian reached up with small hands and wiped his mother's tears away. Ian smiled slightly. Kurama looked up at the three staring at him. He frowned when his gaze met Hiei's.

"Stop staring…" Kyle mumbled from Kurama's right side. "Yoow is making little Ryu jumpy." Kurama looked down at him confusedly.

"Ryu?" Kurama asked. Kyle gently patted Kurama's stomach and grinned.

"Ryu and Ryane." Lyn whispered, patting Kurama's stomach.

"Or Kira and Kina."

"Luna and Ryan."

"Polom and Polon." Kurama raised an eyebrow at Kyle.

"Sarah and Chad."

"Yuna and…Loren Jr." Kyle whispered. Sage wiggled and opened his eyes. He looked around the carriage than at Kurama.

"Where is daddy?" Sage asked. There was silence. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei exchanged glances. They looked back at the small family in front of them. Lyn sat up. Kyle frowned and buried his face into Kurama's side. Lyn sniffled and stared up at Kurama, tears starting to stream down her face. Ian glared furiously at Hiei and pointed a finger.

"He killed daddy!" Ian shouted. All the adults' eyes widened. "He did it! He burned daddy up!" Tears streamed down Ian's face. Kurama gasped. This was the first time he'd ever saw Ian shed a tear. Even as a baby, he never cried or cried out. Never shed a tear. Kyle and Lyn stared at Hiei. Sage glared at him.

"Why yoow kill daddy?" Sage yelled. Lyn shook her head.

"Was that big beast not him. Daddy could beat that man up but that beast was very scary!" Lyn said. Hiei growled whilst Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered.

"Your father was nothing but a coward. He put his own family in danger! He died in the end and he got what he deserved! Watch your tongue before I cut it out your mouth!" Hiei growled. Lyn whimpered and clung to Kurama. Kurama wrapped his arm around Lyn and stared at Hiei warily.

"Don't threaten her. She's just a child." Kurama whispered. Hiei glared at Kurama.

"I don't care! Teach that little bitch of yours to- What the fuck!" Hiei gripped the ice shard that was embedded in his arm. Kuwabara and Yusuke had moved away from Hiei slightly when they saw the shard hurdling towards Hiei.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Ian and Kyle screamed at the same time. "Don't talk about our daddy like that either!" Kyle shouted. Kurama bit his lip and shushed the both of them. He was afraid of what the demon in front of him would do to his kids. The shard melted as Hiei glared heatedly at Kyle and Ian.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you're kids! You've crossed the line!" Hiei shouted angrily. He stood up, but sat back down when he bumped his head on the low ceiling. "Fuck!" Lyn, Kyle and Sage giggled. Kurama tried to calm Ian down by bouncing his leg up and down. He smoothed Ian's hair back and bit his lip and stared at Hiei.

"Hiei, give it up. They're just kids." Yusuke said. Kuwabara nodded. The carriage stopped. Yusuke pulled and pushed Hiei off the carriage first. Than he jumped out than Kuwabara. Kurama stood and Ian and Sage wiggled out of his grip. Kurama could stand up straight in the middle of the carriage. Yusuke lifted Sage up and helped him out the carriage. Kuwabara picked Ian up and put him down next to him. Ian walked over to Sage and Sage grabbed Ian's hand. Yusuke helped Kyle out and Kuwabara helped Lyn out. Lyn and Kyle stood by Sage and Ian. Yusuke smiled and held a hand out for Kurama. Kurama took it than gasped as Yusuke lifted him up some kind of way out the carriage. He blushed darkly when Yusuke grinned at him.

"Wow Yusuke. Husband just died and you're flirting with the poor thing." Someone said. Everyone's gaze turned to a female with blue hair in a pony tail and bright pink eyes. She grinned at him.

"Geez, Botan. I'm not flirting with her." Yusuke grumbled. Kurama frowned and stared up at Yusuke.

"I'm not a female..." Kurama stated plainly. Yusuke stared down at Kurama confusedly. Ten seconds of silence went by before Yusuke screamed and dropped Kurama on the ground.

"You mean to tell me I've been checking out a guy all this time?!" Yusuke screamed. Ian, Sage, Kyle, and Lyn ran over to Kurama, who sat dazed on the ground.

"Why yoow do dat?!" Kyle yelled angrily. "Mommy's prag-prog- carryin a baby and yoows drop him!"

"Preganant." Lyn said, poking Kyle on the arm. Sage frowned and stared at Yusuke.

"And yoow were gonna be da one we liked'ed the mostest." Lyn grumbled angrily. Ian growled. Yusuke yelped and hit the ground when ice shards, aimed at his head, came flying towards him. Botan shook her head. She walked towards Kurama, ignoring Yusuke's cowering, and kneeled down.

"Hey there, you alright? Did that idiot hurt you?" Botan asked. Ian glared at her.

"Idiot dropped him and he's pregnant, what do yoow think?" Ian growled. La-La stared wide eyed at Ian.

"How old is this kid?" Botan asked. Kuwabara and Yusuke snickered.

"Hey! YOU BOTH JUST CALLED ME AN IDIOT!!" Yusuke shouted. Hiei snorted.

"And they tell the truth..." Hiei said. Botan helped Kurama stand. Botan grinned when she noticed she was taller than him.

"So shorty, I'm assuming you're here to see Koenma." She said. She looked Kurama over and raised an eyebrow. "Is that a dress you're wearing?" Ian pushed at Botan's leg. Botan looked down at him.

"Don't ask." Ian hissed. Botan raised an eyebrow. She looked at the three boys.

"Well, carry their stuff in. C'mon big lazy bones! Get the moving!" Botan commanded. Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke grumbled unhappily. Botan grinned and led Kurama into a large white and lavender bricked building.

-o-o-o-

Botan had found some pants to give to Kurama. They walked into Koenma's office. Kyle, Sage, and Lyn ran off around the room exclaiming about the different statues and paintings decorating the place. Ian stayed by Kurama's side. Koenma looked up from the paper in front of him. "Ah, what do you want Botan?" Koenma asked. His gaze slowly went to Kurama. "Who are you?"

"This is Kurama, Koenma sir. He's Loren's mate." Botan said. Koenma's eye twitched when he heard a crash from his left.

"Oppsie..." Lyn giggled. Koenma growled.

"Lyn, Kyle, Sage, come here." Kurama said. The three rushed back over to Kurama. Koenma sighed.

"I'm sorry about what happened...Did Loren ever leave you with any kind of information?" Koenma asked. Kurama looked thoughtful. He shook his head a moment later.

"He said he never wanted to put us in danger because his job his dealing with danger itself. He didn't want me to know anything so no one could use anything or me against him...or me..." Kurama said. Koenma nodded. "Oh!" Kurama pulled out the 3 folded pieces of paper. "He did...give me these. I don't know what they say though.." Kurama handed Koenma the three sheets. Koenma nodded. He skimmed through the three pages than looked over at Botan.

"Tell Squad 3 and 5 to come in here." Koenma ordered. Botan nodded and ran out the room.

-o-o-o-

10minutes had past and squad 3 and 5 were in the room. Squad 3 was Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwbara. Squad 5 was two tall guys with black hair and brown eyes while the third of their group wasn't short nor tall with blonde hair. "Agent Snipe, Dragon, and Mazoku. You three are the only three that can take on this job. Agent Snipe, the blonde, raised an eyebrow.

"That would be...?"

"Kurama will pose as one of your wives. You have to protect him until we figure what's really going on." Koenma said. Agent Snipe blinked clear blue eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, none of you are married or in a relationship as what I've been informed."

"WHAT?! I'm engaged!" Yusuke yelled. Botan raised an eyebrow.

"But you were checking out another 'woman' feeling on 'her' and flirting with 'her'?" Botan asked. Yusuke blushed bright red.

"We have to think of a way to disguise him though..." Koenma said silently. Koenma looked at Botan. "Kira." They both spoke at the same time. Botan grinned and ran out. She returned later with a fussing green haired...female? "Here he is!" Botan chirped. Kira had long green hair and bright red eyes. He had cute furry fox ears on top of his head and 2 green tails swishing irritated-ly behind him.

"Botan! What are you doing?! Let go of me! I'm very busy and don't have anytime to indulge in your petty games right now!" Kira fumed. Everyone in the room, except the kids, Kira, and Kurama, blinked. Kira raised an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?"

"If you had red hair and green eyes and got rid of your tail and fox ears, you'd look just like Kurama." Yusuke said. Kira glared at him.

"Yeah and if you went down on your hands and knees and grew alittle more hair, a tail, and long ears, you'd look just like a jackass. Yusuke part 2." Kira snorted. Kuwabara and Hiei snickered.

"Why you-!" Yusuke growled. Koenma cleared his throat.

"Enough! Kira I called you down here to help us." Koenma said gesturing to Kurama and his kids. "Who would-"

"Yusuke is out of the question!" Kira yelled. He circled Kurama. "You have an adorable face so Kuwabara is definately out of the question." Kurama blushed darkly. Yusuke snickered.

"Conceited much, Kira?" Yusuke snickred, Kira shot him a dirty look and continue on his business.

"It seems to me you have great style so they won't think you'd dye your hair blue. The kids that have your hair color as well." Kira paused. He looked over at Snipe and Hiei. "Snipe....has blonde hair. He would be mistaken as the kids father. He would be a perfect match!" Snipe grinned. "But Snipe isn't husband material. He's to brash and he openly admires EVERYONE'S ass." Snipe's jaw dropped. "Hiei is the perfect match as well, but his hair and temper can be a problem."

"My hair?!" Hiei growled. Kira grinned.

"Yes, you idiot. You have black hair while Kurama's kids that have either red or blonde hair. Another problem is the eyes. Someone can tell that they aren't yours by looking at the eyes. I don't think it will be safe to put contacts in little kids eyes and the plant that does change eye color could be very dangerous to humans and since they are part hu-"

"God damn Kira! Take a damn breath and slow the hell down!" Yusuke yelled. Kira shot him another dirty look.

"As I was saying, they are part human so that will be a problem. We just can't let them be seen at all." Kira said. He smiled gently at Hiei. Hiei gulped and stared at Kira.

"Which means..." Kira purred.

"No you damn fox! I will not!" Hiei shouted. Kira raised an eyebrow, his grinned widening.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say. I was gonna say that I'll stay with you both and keep an eye on the little sweethearts!"

"Exactly! I will not agree to have you or them sleep in my house!" Hiei growled. Kira pouted and pounced on Hiei, who caught him and was getting ready to throw him, that is until.

"PWEEEEEAAAAAASEEEE HIEI-SAMA?! I pwomise I'll be wery wery gwood!" Kira begged cutely. He had his eyes opened wide, his ears sticking straight up and this adorable pout on his face. Hiei sighed.

"Alright..." Hiei grumbled. Kira squealed happily.

"Yay!" Kira jumped out of Hiei's arms. He bounced over to Kurama and smiled at him. "Name?"

"Kurama." Kurama replied.

"What are we gonna call him though? He can't keep that name. They'll kno-"

"Amaruk." Kira said, cutting Yusuke off.

"What?" Everyone in the room asked.

"Amaruk." Kira repeated. He smiled brightly.

"What does that mean?" Kurama asked. Kira grinned slyly.

"Why, it's your name backwards, sweetheart." Kira chuckled. Kurama blushed slightly.

"Now that we have this situated. Ku- I mean Amaruk, you are now Amaruk Jaganshi." Koenma said.

"I wanna be the auntie!!!!" Kira exclaimed as Hiei and Kurama walked out. The kids following after their 'new family'.

-o-o-o-

"You do know his death had nothing to do with some 'organization.'" Snipe said. Koenma looked up at him in confusion."I've just figured something out. If it really were that, don't you think he would have sent something more powerful after them? This had to been some kind of jealousy crap. I bet if we dig alittle deeper into Loren's past, we'll find something out." Snipe said. Koenma nodded.

"I think you're right..." Koenma muttered.

* * *

**Now is the time everything starts to get even more serious.**

**Review please.**


	3. Mercy Me

**Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if I don't go into details with some things. It is kind of hard to actually explain things...plus I keep going from writing English to French half the time. Haha dam French classes xD**

**Warning: Language.**

* * *

Amaruk

Mercy Me

* * *

It had only been a few hours of riding in the carriage with Hiei and Kira. Kira was talking excitedly with Kurama's four children. The four kids liked Kira almost instantly. It was a surprise that Ian didn't give Kira cold looks. He was sitting on Kira's lap staring up at him as the older male talked. Sage was on his lap next to Ian, while Kyle and Lyn were on either side of him. Lyn was playing with Kira's tail and Kyle reached up once in awhile to pet Kira's ears.

Hiei sat next to Kurama. Kurama had dozed off sometime ago and his head was resting against Hiei's shoulder. Hiei didn't seem to mind though. He was staring out the window, wishing they'd reach his estate soon so he wouldn't have to continue to listen to Kira's endless banter. He sighed.

-o-o-o-

Minutes later they had finally pulled up in front of his estate. It was large and lavishly decorated on the outside. There were flower pots lining the cobble stone walkway to the front door. The building itself was magnificent. Seeming to be build from some kind of glittery gem, but just bright silver bricks. The front door was carved from the most beautiful looking wood there was. Kira yawned and hopped out the carriage holding Sage and Ian. He sat the two down and helped Kyle and Lyn out. Hiei shook Kurama.

"Damn humans and their heavy sleeping..." Hiei grumbled after another failed attempt at waking the sleeping redhead. He sighed as he slid Kurama over near the door. He jumped out the carriage than pulled Kurama out the carriage. He grunted as he held the redhead bridal style. Kurama nuzzled against Hiei's chest.

"Loren..." He murmured softly. Kira stared at the redhead sympathetically.

"Poor Amaruk." Kira sighed.

-o-o-o-

Hiei sighed. It had been a few hours since they got Kurama and his kids settled in. To Hiei's surprise, Kurama's kids weren't jumping off the walls. Instead they stayed by their mother's side as the redhead slept peacefully. They were all in the sitting room, ignoring Hiei's protests. Kira had tried to pry the kids away from Kurama and told them they should have some fun. The answer that he received brought a smile to Kira's face and even a small hint of one on Hiei's face. "We don't mommy to be sad when he wakes up!" Lyn said, smiling.

"Mommy needs our protection!" Kyle said, nodding his head. Sage grinned.

"Daddy told us so!" Sage smiled and nuzzled his head against Kurama's cheek. Ian grunted. He said nothing, but Kira could see the worry in Ian's eyes as the small blonde gazed at his mother. Kira patted all their heads.

"Wait!" Lyn suddenly shouted. They all looked at her and frowned. "Mommy never ate!" The kids' frowns deepened. Ian looked at Kira, as did Kyle, while Lyn and Sage hovered over Kurama.

"Mommy is carrying a baby...Daddy always says that mommy needs to eat. I remember when Sage was still inside Mommy." Kyle looked over at Sage. "That's when daddy had left for a business trip. He told me and Lyn to protect mommy! But we could not protect mommy from not eating...and he got really, really sick......."

"Daddy was crying..." Lyn whispered, tears coming to her eyes. The room went silent. Kira frowned deeply. A few tears coming to his eyes. He felt so sorry for the small family in front of him. Hiei frowned at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Why is my mate crying, Hiei?" Hiei jumped and gave a startled gasp. He looked at the person next to him and glared.

"How the hell did you get in my house, Trave?" Hiei growled. Hiei hesitated with the next thing he was going to say. Trave's usual grinning face was serious as he stared at Hiei. Trave had black hair that was chopped short. He had tanned skin and bright orange eyes. "How the hell should I know..."

"You're looking at him...What did you do to him?" Trave growled. Hiei rolled his eyes. He sat there silently. "Well? Aren't you gonna answer?"

"Nope." Was Hiei's simple reply. Trave growled. Hiei looked at him. "You know stalking him doesn't mean he's your mate..."

Kira kneeled down and looked at Kyle and Ian, who were staring at him. He looked down, a few tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry....From the sound of it, Loren was a great man....a great father and lover.." Kira whispered. He looked up and smiled at Ian and Kyle. "You were lucky to have him as a father..."

"Don't you have parents, Mrs. Kira?" Lyn said, turning around. Kira smiled gently. He shook his head. "No brothers or sisters?" Kira shook his head again.

"I...do consider Hiei a big brother, though, I don't think he'd like that if he heard it..." Kira whispered. Hiei stared at him from across the room in shock.

"Hiei seems mean! Why do you want him to be your big brother?" Lyn asked. Kira hugged himself tightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno..."

"You should tell Mr. Hiei that you want him to be your brother." Lyn said. Kira noticed that their speech seemed to improve. He shook it off and looked at Lyn.

"I..." He stopped. He did know what. He didn't know what he was or what he wanted to do. The four kids stared at him. Lyn suddenly stood.

"Mommy is gonna wake up soon. We need to get food for him and the babies." Kira's eyes widened.

"Yeah, he's preggers!" Kira exclaimed, his cheery demeanor returning. The four kids watched him bounce out the room, saying 'Hi' to a stuttering and blushing Trave. Kyle and Lyn shared a look. Ian went back to staring at Kurama. Sage sat there and frowned.

"I are confused." Sage grumbled. Kyle and Lyn sighed. Hiei shook his head at Trave.

"Pathetic..." Hiei grumbled.

"You don't know how hard it is to get something that pretty to notice you!" Trave grumbled. Hiei glared at Trave.

"He's not a thing...." Hiei growled. He turned from Trave, his eyes wide in shock. _'Where the hell did that come from..?' _Trave looked at Hiei's back.

"Well..That little redhead over there looks just like Kira. How about we make a deal. If you can get him into your bed before I can get Kira into mines, I'll..." Trave trailed off. "I can give you whatever you want! From getting rid of an annoying pest-" Hiei gave Trave a look that said _You're a pest. _"-To getting you a vacation from work!" Hiei thought about it. He looked over at Kurama and his kids. He shrugged.

"Deal." Hiei grumbled. He was bored. This would make life more interesting, knowing it'd take years for Trave to actually say 2 words to Kira without stuttering over and making a fool of himself. Like that time he challenged Yusuke to a fight, just to impress Kira. He ended up losing horribly.

_"The only good thing about it," He had said "Was that Kira was there and he took care of me...did you know his hands are soft?" _It was the most pathetic, but funny, thing he'd ever seen someone attempt.

"Wait....you're not eating in here!" Hiei exclaimed. He jumped up and shoo'ed the kids out the sitting room, telling them to go into the dinning room. "K-Amaruk..." Hiei shook Kurama's shoulder lightly. Kurama's eyes slowly opened.

"Loren?" He whispered. Hiei rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No." Hiei grumbled, standing up. Kurama sat up and stared at Hiei. Hiei reached out a hand. Kurama took it and Hiei helped him stand. They stood there staring at each other. Hiei let go of Kurama's hand and walked out of the room. Kurama rubbed his eye and followed him. Trave sighed and followed them out the room.

-o-o-o-

Kira came out the kitchen and into the dinning room. Kira sat a plate of chicken and mash potatoes in front of the kids. He sat a plate in front of Kurama and Hiei. Than Trave. He sat in the only available chair. Next to Trave. Trave blushed darkly as he ate. "This is very delicious, Kira." Kira looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you...Trave..." Kira trailed off. He frowned. "Are you okay? You're a tad bit red." Kira's eyes were filled with concern. Hiei snorted.

"A tad bit?" Hiei asked. Kyle and Lyn stared at Trave.

"Mrs. Kira, he likes you." Lyn and Kyle said at the same time. Kira and Trave's eyes widened. Trave's face got even redder.

"You do?" Kira asked slowly. Trave turned to look at him.

"Well yeah I do but I like you as a friend. Like a really close friend! A really really close friend but only a friend because I know your probably don't like me and well I like you but its only on friendly terms but..." Trave babbled on. Hiei raised an eyebrow. Kurama chuckled from where he sat. Kira's eyes were wide as he just stared at Trave.

"Trave..." Kira whispered. Trave closed his mouth and blushed darkly.

"Um.."

"The idiot fell in love with you the first time he saw you." Hiei said with a snicker. Kira's eyes widened even more.

"Really?" Kira asked. Trave nodded.

"Do you...do you feel the same?" Trave asked with a smile on his face. Kira frowned slightly.

"Trave I...I'm sorry but I hardly even know you." Kira said. Trave's smile slowly dropped.

"What if...I take you out somewhere...So we can get to know each other...Would that work?" Trave asked desperately. Hiei shook his head. _'Pathetic.' _

"I'll...I'll think about it." Kira answered. Trave grinned. Sage picked up his bowl.

"I want Moe!" Sage whined.

-o-o-o-

Kurama sat in the window sill his appointed bedroom. He sighed sadly as he looked out over the view his room provided. It was the backyard of Hiei's estate. There was a pound that was connected to a stream that ran back into a water fall. The area was lavishly decorated with different kinds of flowers and trees. He sighed again, a few tears streaming down his face. He remember when Loren had first bought their house.

_"Close your eyes."_

_"L- What are you doing?"_

_"Just trust me." Loren slowly led his mate to the back of the house. "Now open your eyes." Kurama did as he was told. He let out a gasp._

_"Oh my-Loren! It's beautiful!" Loren grinned._

_"Glad you like it. I figured that since you grew up around a garden in all, we could raise a family around a garden, too." Kurama turned around to look at Loren, eyes shining with unshed tears._

_"You didn't have to..."_

_"I wanted to..." Loren gave his mate a charming smile. He looked down at Kurama's stomach and placed a hand on it. "I wanted to...for you and our little one."_

Kurama sniffled. "Mommy?" Kurama looked up. There in the doorway was Kyle. Kyle came in, rubbing his eyes. Kurama wiped his eyes and sniffled again.

"Kyle, why are you still up?" Kurama asked. Kyle walked over to Kurama and sat on his lap. He placed a hand on his mother's stomach.

"I dunno...somethin' jus' woke me...I can't stay sleep.." Kyle murmured. He looked up at Kurama. "Mommy, were you crying?"

"I..."

"You miss daddy..." Kyle stated, rather than asked. Kurama looked out the window. "Mommy...Daddy is watching over us, right? Maybe that's why I can't sleep...maybe daddy told me to come in here cos' you were sad.." Kurama looked at Kyle, his eyes slightly wide in shock.

"You're so perspective...just like your father..." Kurama said, with a gently smile forming on his face. Kyle shook his head and grinned.

"Nu-uh. Daddy says I'm smart like you!" Kyle chirped. Kurama chuckled.

"You have his charming smile." Kurama said. Kyle smiled. His smile slowly morphed into a frown. He looked out the window. Kurama frowned slightly. "What's wrong Kyle?"

"Something....out there..." Kyle said lowly. Suddenly, ice bars appeared on the window. Kurama yelped and pulled Kyle and himself down away from the window. They both fell to the floor with a low thud. They both turned to see Ian, Lyn, and Sage in the doorway. Lyn and Sage ran in.

"Mr. Jaganshi says to stay away from the window and that we should stay in the same room as mommy!" Lyn said, her voice slightly shaky. "I'm scared mommy!"

"We are of Hiroshin blood...we shouldn't cower like this!" Ian said, turning away from his mother and siblings. Kurama remained silent as he stared at his son. Hiei choose to walk in at that time.

"Mr. Jaganshi, what's outside?" Lyn asked. Kyle stood up from the floor. Hiei sighed.

"Demons so weak, your mother could probably kill them." Hiei grumbled. Ian growled.

"I don't like you." Ian said. Hiei snorted.

**"I don't like you either." Kyle and Sage sighed. Kurama stood up, with some help from Lyn. There was a sudden ringing noise. Hiei dung into his pocket and pulled out his phone.**

"Hello?"

**"Agent Dragon, this is Koenma speaking. I have some valuable information and instructions for you."**

-o-o-o-

Koenma held the three papers that Kurama had given him. "Dragon, Kurama is pregnant, but I think you've found that out already. His kids are very special indeed. Kyle is 7, but it would seem is mind has devolped faster than his body. Lyn is 5, her mind is developing at a more human pace. Sage, his mind is like Kyle's, but only slightly slower. Ian is a special case. His mind is that of 27 year old. How this has happened is beyond my knowledge and it would seem that Loren doesn't know why either. So anyway." Koenma took a breath.

"Ian is more protective of Kurama than the other three. He sticks by him all the time. It would seem his powers are more pronounced and developed than his siblings. Lyn, from what Loren sees, is human like her mother. Kyle and Sage are demons but their powers aren't fully developed. We'll get Agent Snipe to help them, I guess. Anywho, Kurama needs youkai constantly after two months through his pregnancy, it seems that Ian and Kyle does that mostly, but their youkai isn't really enough if Kurama is having twins and not just a single baby.

"Keep in mind that Ian can be very dangerous at times. Now for personality. Ian is-"

**"Koenma, now is not the time for all this! It seems they've already found him."**

"So soon?!"

**"Yea, I'll call you when I re-locate."**

"Alright."

-o-o-o-

Hiei sighed as he hung up his phone. "Alright you brats, pack your cloths."

"What?" Kurama exclaimed. "Mr. Jaganshi, we only just got here a few hours ago....this traveling is taking a huge toll on them, they're only children..." Hiei glared at Kurama. Kurama took a step back.

"Yeah...children...Their brains are more complex than yours. If you want, you all can just stay here and get killed, I really could care less at this point." Hiei growled.

"Why are you even a part of the SWPA?" Ian huffed.

"How do you even know what that means?" Hiei asked.

"You did say our minds were complex..." Ian said, rolling his eyes. Hiei stared at him.

"You're something else, kid..." Hiei mumbled.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up when I get to season two of Rurouni Kenshin.**

**xD**

**Oro?**

**Want it sooner?**

**If you review, I'll make it sooner.**

**I'm on episode 17 of the first season and I watch an episode 3 times a day.**

**mwhahahaha!**

**33 Kenshin.**


	4. Note

This story has been adopted so if You want to read more of it, please go to my favorite author's list and find MissTuffcy. I didn't have any motivation to finish this story at all anymore so I gave it to here. :D

~CupCake-SweetTreats


End file.
